


Boy asked a Teen for some Help.

by Atriso



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Curiosity, Erections, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Masturbation, No Underage Sex, Stripping, Teasing, Touching, Underage Masturbation, underage stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atriso/pseuds/Atriso
Summary: Shinya asked Akira to come with him somewhere. He also asked him to help out with some curiosity he had about something.





	Boy asked a Teen for some Help.

**Author's Note:**

> I just unlock his arcana yesterday and it already at rank 5 or 6 that just shows you how much I use the guns in P5. Shinya is so funny in how he burn the Protagonist that he sucks at shooting.

It was a chill day in early October in Shibuya. Akira just finished Okumura's Palace and is waiting for the change of heart to happen. He was heading to one of his confidants, Shinya Oda, because he got a message from him when classes ended for the day. Shinya said he want to talk to him wanted about something and by how he said it it was important.

"I wonder what Shinya wants he said he need to ask me something. Probable something about the Phantom Thieves. He is a big fan of us so he may brag about how amazing we are. Am I right Morgana." 

"You are right Akira, for a kid his age having real life "superheroes" exist and on top of that ones who saving people from those who desires haved turn them into shells of their former self, it must make him happy to see us succeed and wishes for us to continue of job on reforming society."

"That definitely Shinya. But, I can't get the feeling that he has a alternative motive for why he asked my to see him."

30 mins of train rides and transfers later Akira finally made it to Akihabara.

"I really don't like the train system here. It feels like there always someone on that train jerking off to someone or ones all the time."

"I wouldn't blame you, Leader. Sorry to bring this up, but don't you remember that your pants were wet near your butt, one time on your way to school."

"Don't remind me. I swear some dude jacked off behind me and came all over my butt. On top of being embarrassing, hte first thing I did when I got to school was to change into my spare pants I had in my gym locker. You could see the wet mark too. If I wasn't careful, rumors would have spread I had sex on the train with some random guy and let him cum all over me."

"Sorry, Akira."

"It's not your fault, Morgana. I should have been more careful of my surrounding and that could have been evaded. But, that the past and we can look upon it to improve the future."

""Nice said. Well, let forget about that and lets see what our gun crazy phan-boy teacher has to say."

Akira ran down the road to the arcade where Shinya is always at after school. Akira enters and see his friend leaning against the crane game with the black and white "Panda" creature as it prize as always.

"Hi, Shinya. What did you have something to ask me about."

"Yes, but first how are the Phantom Thieves doing. Did they change that CEO heart or not?"

"Just wait, time will tell you."

"OK, thanks. I so wish i could join them and see how they change peoples hearts."

"Me, too."

"OK, before we get side tracked by the awesome the Phantom Thieves are. Can we go somewhere that is more private. Because I feel uncomfortable being."

"Sure, where?"

"Just follow me, and don't get lost you loser I don't what to waste my time looking for you when I don't have much time to begin with."

"OK."

Shinya and Akira ride the train to a part of Tokyo that is run down and decrepit. All of the building looked like they were being held up by who knows what.

"Shinya, why the fuck do you know of this place exist and how to to get here."

"Really, Akira, well since my mom is gone all the time working. So, during the summer time I explore the train routes to figure out where they lead to and what kind of places Tokyo/Japan has to offer."

"I have a bad feeling about this place, Leader. This is the kind of place where you can find drug dealers and the mob. Is this kid trying to get us killed or something equally worst."

"I don't know Morgana. But, Shinya know what he is doing so lets keep following him to see what happens next."

Akira continues to follow Shinya around the builds. Morgana pokes his head out every so often to see if Akira or Shinya aren't dead or worst.

"So, Akira what do you think of this place is it more private or do you want to head in one of them."

"Sure, lead the way. (I have a bad feeling about this.)"

"OK."

Shinya leads Akira to a build the looks like it was just recently vacated.

"What is this place, Shinya?"

"This is where my summer time hideout is. I come here every summer to have some fun."

"What kind of fun?"

"Let me show you. This place still has power so the elevator should still be working. If not we climb the stairs to the top floor."

Akira and Morgana look at Shinya as he happily enters the build in front of them. They both look at one another and look up to see how high it goes up.

"Morgana, I want you to stay outside, just in case something goes down you can go and get the others for help got it."

"Alright, Akira, just yell my name and I will go get the other faster than anything else."

"Good."

Morgana jumps out of Akira's school bag and seats down by the front entrance while Akira follows after Shinya. He saw the kid waiting in front of the elevator with an annoyed look an his face.

"Didn't I tell you not to get to far away from me." 

"Yes, but this is shocking to me, that a grade schooler knows about a run down section of Tokyo and has a hide out in one of it buildings."

"Well, people have secrets and this is mine and I wanted to share it with you."

"I don't know if i should feel honored for that."

"You should you help me out during the war.So i should give you a prize for helping me out that isn't a new gun technique."

"Yup, it confirmed i should feel more weirded out than anything else."

"Stop being a pansy momma's boy and grow a pair."

"At least my pair is bigger than yours."

"Well, i take that as a challenge then."

"What?"

"When we get up to my hide out. Pull out your them out to confirm their bigger than mine or not."

"YOU PERVERTED KID!"

"What you scared a kid."

"No, what your saying is wrong in so many ways."

"Really, all i'm hearing is a chicken saying he's scared."

"I'm not a chicken."

"Bawk Bawk Bawk."

"Fine, i'll pull them out. Hell, i'll completely strip naked to show you up."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Akira and Shinya enter the elevator and head to the top floor. They head to one of the two door on the floor and stop in front of it. Shinya pulls out a key from his pocket and unlocks the door. He hold his hand up with a smug look on his face to his quest. Akira enter the room to see that it is "fully" furnished. Showing that someone is stay here. 

"Were did you find all of this stuff."

"I can tell you later. Do what we agreed on down stairs." 

"Fine."

Akira began to take off all of his clothes in front of the young boy. He first took his jacket off and laid it on the table next to him with miss matched chairs. Then kicks off his shoes then pulls his socks off then after. He unclasps his suspenders from the waist band and put them on top of his jacket. Next, he undoes his belt and pulls it out of his pants loops then put it along side his other stuff on the table. Akira then grabs the hem of his school uniform shirt and pull it up and over his head to reveal his thin but semi muscular upper body. He throws his shirt on the ground and began to unbutton his pant and pull down his fly. He grab the band and pull them to his ankles and takes them off and kicks them next to his shirt. He lastly tucks his thumbs in the band of his underwear and pulls them down and took them off and like his pants throw them next to his shirt.

"Happy, a full naked teenage boy in front of a perverted grade schooler.", Akira said with his arms out and legs spread with his members just handing down.

"I am. I can't believe you actually stripped I thought you were bluffing. But, here you are coming naked. Its must be my lucky day or what." Shinya said with a snarky tone of voice.

"Well, am I bigger than you or what.", Akira said as he crossed his arms and ankles in annoyance. 

"Lets, see."

Akira look on as Shinya unzipped his jacket revealing he isn't wearing a shirt at all. He throws it on the table next to Akira stuff. He too kicked his shoes off and pulls his socks off. Then undid his belt but left it in the loops. He unbutton and pulled down his fly and pull his pants down to reveal that he isn't wearing any underwear at all as well. He kicked his pants to the side and stand in a poses showing his members in full glory to Akira.

"You have to be out of your mind to not to be wearing no shirt and underwear."

"I know. I walk around here all the time fully naked. Since no one is here I can do what ever I want."

"You are one crazy messed up child."

"I know, I have some guts, right?"

"What you have is stupidity and i fell for it but I get one upped by a child."

"So, you want to know why I brought you here."

"Uh, Yeah?"

"I want you to teach me something."

"What is it?"

"I want you to teach me how to masturbate."

"Wait... Wait.. Wait. Uh, What? You want me to teach you what?", Akira said with a puzzled and shocked look on his face.

"You know jacking off, let you loose, bust a nut." Shinya said with passion.

"I know what they mean. But, why me of all people?"

"Your the only friend I have that is old enough to know."

"What am i going to get out of this?"

"The accomplishment that your techniques live on." Shinya said with his smug look once again on his face.

"If I do teach you. Your not going to go to the police and say that I force you into this right."

"Right. Beside your the first person to see he naked. Beside a doctor or my mom."

"OK, i'll teach you but if I get in trouble because of you, your going down with me got it."

"It a deal. So teach me all you know."

"Its not as hard as you think you njust take your hand and put it on your dick and move it up and down until you cum. Easy enough."

"Ok, show me."

"You want me to do it in front of you."

"Telling me is one thing but seeing it is a whole different thing."

"OK, let head over to the couch."

Akira walkover to the couch that also has miss match cushions too. He sits down with his leg spread out and waves his hand to tell Shinya to come over and sit right next to him.

"OK, Shinya. Like, I said early it real easy. Just take your hand."

"Take my hand."

"Put it on your dick."

"Put it on my dick."

"Then your move it up and down until you cum."

"Up and down until i cum."

Shinya followed Akira and did the steps he was told. He began to jack off really fast but Akira stopped him.

"Don't do that. Your going to rip it off if your dick if you do it like that. Do it slow at first and build up speed when it get hard. If you want use both of your hand if you want."

"OK, why don't you do it so i can see how it is done for real."

"Watch carefully."

Akira grab his dick with his right hand and began to pull it up and down real slowly. Shinya watched as Akira's hand as it moved. Shinya was surprise how quickly Akira dick started to get hard.

"You only just started and it get hard already."

"I do have practice and my body is used to it." 

"Ohhhhh. I get it."

Akira continue to jack off as his dick got hard and longer he picked up the pace. He keep doing this until he was hand was moving so fast it was only a blur to the young boy watching.

"See, how its done now. Try it.", Akira said with a as he breathes real heavily.

"OK." 

Shinya did what he just saw and copied to the point. He looked over at Akira to see that his left hand was on his balls.

"Why, do you grab you balls?"

"It helps."

"If it not much to ask but can I touch you?"

"Sure. If you let me touch you in return."

"Sure."

Shinya held his hand out and grab a hold of Akira member. He ran his hand up and down it to get the feeling of hold a man most private and most sensitive belong.

"Its so big and hard. Will mine be as big and hard." 

"No, since your much younger than me your won't be as big." 

"Ohh. It will get bigger with age."

"Yes."

"I get it now."

Shinya with the new knowledge he learned from Akira. He wanted to thanked his in some shape or form. So, he began to move his hand up and down. Akira felt the tension build up, but it stop.

"Kurusu-kun, is there something else this is used for other than masturbating?"

"Yes, but I will not show you that."

"Just tell me."

"Well you can put in your mouth, your anus, and if you were a girl your vagina."

"Really, What they called?"

"In order, Oral, Anal, and Vaginal Sex. But, your way to young and I will not fall for your tricks again."

"Really, you been falling for them this whole time, so your going to fall for them again."

"I won't."

"Really."

"Don't test me."

"Please." Shinya said with a high voice and puppy doll eyes.

"You are pushing your luck."

Shinya continue to get the look. Akira kept the tough it out but he was slowly weaken but he kept at. Shinya tried again but it didn't work, so get stop and accepted defeat.

"You win, Akira."

"Finally, your to young to throw yourself at some random person to take your virginity. You should lose it to some one you like."

"Yeah, your right. Let get going it starting to get late and we have school tomorrow."

"Good. The King has been bested."

"Ha ha. Very Funny."

Both Shinya and Akira both got dressed and headed out. Once out of the building Akira saw that Morgana was fast asleep on a large piece of rubble. Akira walked up and pick the cat up and placed him in his bag with out waking him up. Shinya and Akira went their separate ways and boarded their trains to head home. Akira was lucky to get a suit and pulled out the book he was reading to keep himself busy on the ride home. Mean while, Shinya was glad we learned how to masturbate from his friend but was sad he didn't get to do the other stuff Akira told him about. He thought next time when their together they will do it maybe. He just looked on from the window he was standing next to wishing for the time to be sooner than later.


End file.
